


HEVN: Adorable Hades and his Willing Persephone (not really)

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN (The Multifandom Mafia AU+Powers AU No One Asked For) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Along With Other OTPs, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, EXO is mentioned here, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mafia AU, and other groups, i honestly don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Min Jihoon was seething because he had to dye his hair pastel pink due to him losing on a bet with Jeon Mingyu. He's also a sore loser (especially when he's confident that he'd win) and a child who used to work late until his dad grounded him for three months.Kwon Soonyoung had stayed up late at the dance studio he was working in and ended up buying a whole box of raspberry cheesecake for his roommate or he'd get his dignity (family jewels, actually) kicked all the way to China.





	HEVN: Adorable Hades and his Willing Persephone (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting here. This story is crossposted in aff. And I suck at updating so y'all can expect me to not complete this story in one go.
> 
> This is a mafia(?) and powers AU. The story mentions bits and pieces of the lore, if you squint enough. Have fun! Comments are appreciated!

Chaemi stared at the pink head...

 

 

 

...and stared...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

and...stared.

 

 

**HARD**.

 

 

She tilted her head to the side and met the seething glare of her nephew (grandnephew, actually, but who cares about technicalities when you're immortal?)

 

She was confused. Like downright, mindboggling, thrown in a loop confused. Her nephew wasn't a bubblegum pink-loving gay stereotype (no offense to Key) and was another embodiment of Hades (in the actual Greek mythology where he's always pissed off at Zeus 'cause he cheated him and gave him Tartarus to rule over which was ALWAYS FULL OF DEAD PEOPLE.). Unlike Kyungsoo (squishy as he is) though, this one was packed in an adorable, pint-sized package but don't tell him that. He’d probably stab you with a dull dagger and dig your heart out with a plastic spoon. Literally.

 

 

 

 

...and, well, he would do it figuratively, too. Probably. If he didn't straight up cut you into itty bitty pieces then feed you to Seungkwan only to be spit back out and boiled to a crisp by Jeonghan or Seungcheol (though, Seungcheol would continuously apologize about it but wouldn't stop).

 

 

"What."

 

 

Chaemi opened her mouth then hesitated when the fury her nephew was emitting increased even more. She was probably imagining the rapidly darkening aura around him so... she shrugged and turned around, not wanting to know how Min Jihoon had dyed his hair a pastel pink.

 

 

As for Jihoon himself, he growled.

 

"Worthless fucking bet." He swore he could hear the cackling of one Jeon Mingyu. He’d kill that scheming giant tree, paralysed from the waist down or not

 

 

Muttering vicious profanity that shouldn't defile that pretty petite figure, Jihoon slammed his office studio door closed. Thuds, growls and things being smashed were heard from it. Everyone chose to stay away from it for the duration of the day.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon was still muttering profanities. But he was practically muttering in his mind...just in case. His "mom" had a vicious slap and he didn't want to have an egg-sized bump on the back of his head for the next few weeks.

 

 

If there was one person (probably two) that Jihoon feared, it was his "mom" a.k.a Min Seokjin himself (and Lee Jeonghan...probably Boo Seungkwan, too).

 

His dad, on the other hand, was pretty laid back so he was pretty cool (until Jihoon came home at 11 pm and he was ripped a new one PLUS he was grounded for THREE FUCKING MONTHS... but to Jihoon, he was still pretty cool, though he comes home early now and texts both his parents AND his little brother just in case he was coming home late.)

 

Currently, Jihoon was mentally cursing Jeon Mingyu to Tartarus and back while sipping one of his mom's best selling smoothies, strawberry vanilla mint. He was at 방탄 Café (don't ask Min Seokjin about the name of the cafe. He lost a bet with his husband and said husband deigned to name his cafe "bulletproof". **BULLETPROOF** ) at 8 in the evening.

 

If he hadn't had that 11 pm stint (and if he wasn't currently seething at his new hair), he'd probably still be at the office. Not here, waiting for both his mom and little(?) brother to finish up in the kitchen of the quaint café his mom opened up a few years back (when Jihoon still had his ebony locks).

 

Growling at the sight of a light pink strand on his periphery, he angrily shoved the strand behind his ear and aggressively sipped on his smoothie.

 

When the bell on the door rang, signalling a new customer, Jihoon was quietly (mentally) grumbling about being delayed for another hour or so (his mom loved to chat to the customers. Gods know why. He wasn't the type to talk to strangers, anyway. He'd leave that to his overly happy and friendly mom) and slowly sipped on his half-empty smoothie.

 

He was minding his own business (a.k.a hunching his back and making himself look smaller than possible so that no one would notice him) when someone cleared their throat loudly (in his own opinion, he wasn't used to noisiness).

 

He looked up and saw blonde strands on a face with the angled, hazel brown eyes and cheeky smile. He blinked.

 

"Is this seat taken?"

 

Jihoon raised his eyebrow, looked around the...how in the world did that many people come at like—he looked at the clock above the door—10:00 PM?! He tilted his head then looked to the still-smiling human that disturbed his solitude (sulking). He pursed his lips. He had manners (that Seokjin practically drilled into him) but he also hated to be disturbed. He blinked again, mentally sighing, and nodded.

 

10:10 eyes, since Jihoon noticed the angle of the clock hands looking a lot like the shape of this blonde stranger, smiled even more.

 

_'His eyes disappeared. Cute,'_ was Jihoon's silent musing.

 

He mentally glared hard at that musing then stomped down on it until it was nothing but a passing thought.

 

"Thank you!"

 

Jihoon shrugged and continued sipping his smoothie.

 

A few minutes passed and then...

 

"Uhm, I’m Kwon Soonyoung."

 

Jihoon blinked at the proferred hand and then looked up at the smiling visage of 10:1- Kwon Soonyoung. He has manners.

 

So what else could he do?

 

Pursing his lips in defeat, he shook the guy's hand, smiling slightly (he doesn't know that he can't control his smile. He inherited that small smile of tolerance from his dad that still looked adorable, according to the annoying twins anyway).

 

"Min Jihoon, now stop disturbing me."

 

* * *

 

When Kwon Soonyoung realized that he had stayed past 9 in the evening at the new dance studio he was working in, he knew he fucked up. Minghao was gonna nunchaku his ass to China when he arrives at their shared apartment at 11 in the evening...WITHOUT FOOD. Now there was one thing Kwon Soonyoung likes to preserve, his dignity (more like his precious man jewels) and he didn't wanna be kicked on his ass by a kid younger than him. No, siree.

 

So he decided to quickly haul ass before Xu Minghao called him and cutely (threateningly) asked where he was (and his dessert). He passed by his favourite cafe, 방탄 Café and decided to get himself a caramel iced latte and Minghao a whole raspberry cheesecake. He was entirely shocked at the bustling cafe in the middle of the night and had to look for a seat to wait for his take out cake. Min Seokjin was kind enough to include a butter scone and breadsticks with his iced latte.

 

"You look hungry, kid. You missed dinner again, didn't you?" At Soonyoung’s sheepish look and tired demeanor, Seokjin sighed, "and you stayed late at the dance studio. You remind me so much of my husband and sons."

 

Soonyoung looked pretty shocked at the woe-is-me face Seokjin did. He looked too young to have a son like Min Jungkook who was currently texting someone on his phone behind his dad's back, giggling like a high schoolgirl chatting with her crush.

 

He knew that Min Seokjin was married. That huge wedding picture behind the counter was the dead giveaway plus he saw them make out one time on the kitchen table (the door to the kitchen was open and it was a quiet shift) when he came in earlier than expected at 5 in the afternoon.

 

He never speaks of that incident, ever (a.k.a he pretended that he was just quietly sitting on his booth when he saw the couple emerge from the kitchen looking well-put again but he saw Seokjin looking at him, clearly suspicious so he just grimaced and waved) especially when he saw the cafe owner scold his husband and threw him back to the kitchen. _"And no more peppermints on the cheesecakes, Min Yeongi!"_

 

He just shrugged when Seokjin looked at him, "I kinda lost track of time?" Seokjin put his hands up, grumbling about kids and pushing themselves past their limits. 

 

He managed to stop grumbling and looked at the troubled expression on the younger who was doing another sweep of the café to see if he missed any vacant seats. Seokjin tapped his arm and pointed at the corner booth (he saw his son's sulking figure hunched on the strawberry smoothie as if he was protecting it. The pastel pink head was a neon sign for Seokjin).

 

"There’s a free seat over there. That kid's just alone."

 

He brightly smiled when Soonyoung thanked him then shooed him, "My cheesecakes need to be baked to perfection. Hel knows you'd probably be black and blue by now if not because of your dessert take outs for Minghao."

 

Soonyoung chuckled even though he knew it was true and walked to the corner booth Seokjin had pointed (he didn't notice the dark aura of the person though). When he neared and saw the figure's pastel head, he raised an eyebrow.

 

Weird for a kid to have dyed hair.

 

No matter, he needed a seat to wait out Minghao's cheesecake and to eat the sweet dinner Seokjin gave him so he softly cleared his throat.

 

The pastel head rose up to reveal— _'holy ever-loving gods above, this creature is adorable'_ —milky white skin with the most adorable nose, a petal soft-looking pair of lips and almond eyes with the warmest shade of brown he had ever seen behind circle spectacles. He amped up his smile as he squealed internally when the cute creature just blinked. He steeled himself.

 

"Is this seat taken?"

 

He saw the brown, cat-like eyes roam around the almost full cafe after seeing the creature’s curiously blonde eyebrow rise. By now, Soonyoung was keyboard smashing on his imaginary keyboard in his mind. The cute creature then smoothly looked over to the clock above the door and widened (Soonyoung is now fanboying inside). Then he tilted his head cutely.

 

Soonyoung was probably giving the creature one of his brightest, teeth-hiding smiles that could evidently stop wars and calamities but all the creature did was lightly bite his lip and nod.

 

It was possible for someone like Soonyoung to actually have a smile that could compete with his always sunny-dispositioned best friend, Cho Seokmin. The creature's eyes conveyed amazement then disappeared after a blink, fast enough that Soonyoung didn't notice.

 

"Thank you!"

 

The creature cutely rolled off his grey-clad shoulders and went back to his drink.

 

Soonyoung, hyperaware of the creature's wish to not be disturbed, happily consumed his on-the-house dinner. After devouring said scones and breadsticks, he stared at the creature who graciously agreed to let him seat on his booth. Yep, his booth seeing as no one was attempting to sit with the creature. Why wouldn't they? He was so cute and adorable but Soonyoung was grateful, at least he could sit with this angel.

 

Should he introduce himself? But what if the creature couldn't speak? He only did those cute gestures and no sound was emitting from the creature aside from the occasional noisy sips he did.

 

Soonyoung blinked. Nah, it would be fine. Mentally steeling himself, he then smiled his brightest smile (turning his eyes into crescents), "Uhm... I’m Kwon Soonyoung."

 

Offering his hand in front of the creature, he saw him blink and doing that adorable lip bite again. And then Soonyoung felt heaven.

 

 

 

...well, the creature had really soft hands. The cute hesitant smile on his lips didn't help Soonyoung.

 

 

"Min Jihoon. Now, stop disturbing me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, so the marshmallow-fluff speaks.


End file.
